


Anything You Say

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and James meet for a secret quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Say

"Jesus Christ, where've you been?" Teddy said with an edge the moment James walked into the bathroom. "I've been waiting." 

"Sorry. It was rough sneaking away," James replied as he closed the door and flicked his wand to lock it. "Don't be so impatient." 

"They'll notice we're both not around," Teddy said. 

James wrinkled his brow, he seriously doubted that was the case. "With so many people in the damn place no one will notice the two of us have gone somewhere at the same time." 

Teddy visibly relaxed and said, "You're right." 

James closed the space between them and Teddy pulled him into his arms and kissed him. James noted the hint of tobacco on Teddy's tongue. It must have been from a pack of fags James left on Teddy's bedside table. Teddy didn't tend to buy cigarettes as he rarely smoked.

The kiss broke and Teddy pressed his hips to James' thigh. "Sorry. I've been impatient and hard since I saw you eating sausage this morning." 

James enjoyed the press of Teddy's erection and he tried not to laugh as he said, "Me, eating breakfast makes you horny?" 

"Your lips wrapped around meat does." 

"Then I better do something about that." James dropped to his knees and pushed Teddy's robes aside and reached to open his trousers. He slid the zipper down, and noted at once Teddy wasn't wearing pants. 

"Your balls needed some air or you did this for me?" James said looking up at Teddy.

"For you, of course," Teddy said. 

"Great minds," James replied as he pulled open Teddy's trousers, freeing his hard cock. 

"Can't wait to see that," Teddy replied. 

"This will take a moment, then you can look all you like." 

"A moment? I can last a lot - " 

"Yes. A moment." James started stroking Teddy's cock enjoying the silky feel of the skin on his shaft. He pulled back Teddy's foreskin and his mouth watered at the sight of the pink tip. "I'm going to suck you hard and fast. I need your come running down my throat." 

Teddy made a small moan and James had to repress his smile as he put Teddy in his mouth. He knew Teddy enjoyed his particular brand of bold dirty talk. 

Teddy's cock felt heavy against James' tongue and he could practically taste Teddy's need as he circled his tongue around the head. Teddy groaned, leaned back against the sink, and gripped the edge with his hands. 

James pulled Teddy in his mouth more and opened his throat allowing Teddy to push further. James wrapped his lips tightly around Teddy's base and pressed his tongue firmly to the back of his cock. He bobbed his head in a quick steady rhythm. The only sounds in the bathroom were the faucet that dripped constantly, Teddy's moans, and the steady, wet sounds of James sucking. 

James sucked harder and Teddy moaned louder, sounding desperate. James felt Teddy's hand on the back his head, gently holding him close. James gripped Teddy's arse and pulled him against his face. He could feel the coarse rub of Teddy's hairs against his upper lip. He loved when Teddy rode his face.

Teddy stilled and cried out out as James felt his cock pulse in his mouth. James swallowed eagerly, all but one drop. He stood so quickly that he saw Teddy sway at the sudden movement. He pulled Teddy to him and pushed his tongue into Teddy's mouth. 

Teddy kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue just as eagerly as James had sucked on his cock. 

Teddy pulled back and took a huge breath. "Jesus. I thought my spine was going to shoot out of my prick." 

"That good, yeah?"

"Better." Then Teddy turned around and leaned over the sink. "Fuck me, now" 

James pulled his robes and undid his trousers in a hurry. Teddy's eyes glowed with amusement as he saw that James truly wasn't wearing pants. 

James pulled Teddy's trousers down a little more and pushed his robes up. He entered Teddy, quickly, after a wordless spell. 

James pressed his chest to Teddy's back and he felt his damn badge catch in Teddy's robes. Nothing for it now, he'd have to fix it when they were done. 

He held Teddy tight wanting it to last but but he really had to get back. He fucked Teddy hard and fast as he watched them in the cracked mirror above the sink. He could see Teddy watching him and fuck, it was amazing. Teddy's eyes darkened and his hair changed to different brilliant shades of orange. His lips were moist and pouty and little puffs of air escaped with each of James' thrusts. James thought next time he'd fuck Teddy's mouth but Teddy's arse was so tight and hot it was hard to turn that down. 

Those thoughts in his mind he cried out, coming so hard and fast that he thought his legs had turned to warm custard. 

He pulled out of Teddy and didn't bother to clean himself before zipping his trousers back up. He liked to feel Teddy on him. 

Teddy pulled his trousers up and he checked his hair in the mirror, changing it back to it's natural brown, before smoothing it down. He turned around and looked at James and then kissed him one more time. 

As they stepped towards the door James said, "We can meet later, right?" 

"Yeah," Teddy said. "I gave a student detention but I'll just stick him with Filch so I'll be free after that."   
"I have Quidditch practice but after that...oh yeah. Here turn around, my captain's badge got stuck on your robes." James fixed Teddy's robes with a tap of his wand. 

"Tomorrow we have a break at the same time, I think." 

"Yeah its Wednesday so after lunch." 

"Bathroom again?" Teddy said. 

"I think Moaning Myrtle might try and watch us if we use the bathrooms too much. Staff room?" James suggested trying to sound innocent. 

Teddy gave him a very stern look and said, "No. My office." 

James opened the door and said, "Anything you say, professor."


End file.
